


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by sklauda1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklauda1/pseuds/sklauda1
Summary: Jessica has returned to her hometown after adventuring, but trouble is brewing there.





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a full story dedicated to my friend Jessica who loved Pokemon. I might revisit it and add chapters.

After three years of traveling across the globe to study and train her Pokémon, Jessica had become a great Pokémon Master and had the badges to show it. Now she stood at the door of the Viridian City Pokémon Center ready to settle down and start her career as a nurse. Eventually, she hoped to become one of the greatest Pokémon doctors that ever lived. Maybe she would have the chance to travel again if she were needed elsewhere.

Becoming a Pokémon Master had not been her main goal when she set out at the tender age of ten. She wanted to study Pokémon and everything having to do with healing them. Her mind held hopes of pokéballs with healing capabilities but she could never find the means to build a prototype. It would take more research than she could do in just three years.

The Pokémon center at Viridian City had expanded since Jessica's days as a novice and it now looked more like a human hospital. There were more high-tech Pokémon centers in the world, but none for miles around and Viridian City healed most of the Pokémon from the surrounding villages.

Jessica pulled open the glass door of the center and walked to the front desk. Nurse Gladys looked up at her and smiled. Jessica was surprised that Gladys could see through the long blonde curls in her face. "You said you'd be back," Gladys giggled and snorted. "And now here you are." She slid a name badge across the counter. "I made one for you a few months ago. Now that you are here, I can put you to work."

"Can I heal my Pokémon first?" Jessica asked as she took off her green satchel, pulled her long brown hair behind her neck, and knelt down to inspect it. Six pokéballs filled her thin arms when she stood back up.

"What do we have here?" Gladys squealed and clapped her chubby hands together. When she leaned over the counter, her rotund stomach and ample bosom spilled over. Jessica held in laughter.

"Venisaur, Raichu, Beedrill, MaChamp, Garados, and Flareon."

"A nice mix. You've been busy." With that, she scooped up Jessica's pokéballs and placed them on the healing tray. The six slots glowed and whirred for a few seconds and then slowly dimmed and fell silent. "These machines are amazing. Always been the tried and true method for healing. Nothing could be faster or cheaper."

"We'll see about that in the coming years" said Jessica. "I've still got some research to do."

A large piplup waddled out into the foyer with a content grin on its face. Suddenly, it stopped and began rolling around Jessica and then behind the counter. Gladys shook her head. "I forgot to tell you about Princeton. We found him about a year ago. His master had just let him go. As you can see, he's not like most other piplups." Princeton emerged from behind the counter with a sandwich in his flipper. He was about to take a big bite out of it when Gladys snatched it back. "This is MY sandwich! Why are you always stealing my lunch?" Princeton ran as fast as his feet could carry him back down the hall behind the counter.

"Piplups don't like when humans give them food. Do you think his master gave him up because he's different?"

Gladys took a bite of her sandwich and put it back in her lunchbox. "That and he cannot evolve."

"What?"

"We've tried to get him to evolve. We don't think he can do it. He might be stuck as a piplup forever. At least he's a nice piplup unlike most others. Not only that, he doesn't like the cold. His favorite place is in a warm blanket next to someone. That's our Princeton."

_**To be Continued...** _


End file.
